Something Just Like This
by ABlueDemigod
Summary: Percy feels like Annabeth can do better than him, that there are so many better guys out there for her, he is just merely an ordinary fish in an ocean. Annabeth thinks otherwise. He wants to be her knight in shining armor. Maybe in another world he is a hero and Annabeth can be proud of him. Based on 'Something Just Like This' by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay. Oneshot Percabeth AU.


**This fanfiction is based on 'Something Just Like This' by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay. This is an AU of Percabeth, there are no gods/goddesses here, Percy and Annabeth are both mortals. This is my first fanfic and I'm a beginner so please bear with my writing. Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome. Here goes, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ0 or the song in this fanfiction.**

 ** _I've been reading books of old_**

 ** _The legends and the myths_**

 ** _Achilles and his gold_**

 ** _Hercules and his gifts_**

 ** _Spiderman's control_**

 ** _And Batman with his fists_**

 ** _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_**

He was nothing compared to all those heroes in the stories. Him, dorky, idiotical Percy vs. Achilles with his riches and his skill in the battlefield, Hercules and his massive strength, Spiderman's powers, and Batman with his fists that could knock the consciousness out of his enemies in one punch.

 _"Annabeth do you ever wish I was someone special? Like the heroes in those stories?_

 _"What are you talking about Percy?"_

He wants to be a hero to Annabeth(even though she could probably pummel him to a pulp), save her when she needs help, be her knight in shining armor with his awesome and cool powers, just like in those stories.

Sadly, he is living in reality. Maybe in another world he is a hero and he'll have cool powers, maybe he can even control the sea. Or maybe he saved many lives, maybe in that world Annabeth can be proud of him.

 ** _But she said, where'd you wanna go?_**

 ** _How much you wanna risk?_**

 ** _I'm not looking for somebody_**

 ** _With some superhuman gifts_**

 ** _Some superhero_**

 ** _Some fairytale bliss_**

 ** _Just something I can turn to_**

 ** _Somebody I can kiss_**

 _"Annabeth-"_

 _"Percy stop fussing about it. I don't care if you don't have powers, if you can't control the sea or something like that. I love you. I don't need those heroes with their fancy powers. Those passing fairy tales. I want somebody who's here, somebody that doesn't need to go all the time to save lives. I want you here with me."_

 _"But-"_

 ** _I want something just like this_**

 ** _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_**

 ** _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_**

 ** _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_**

 ** _Oh, I want something just like this_**

 ** _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_**

 ** _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_**

 ** _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_**

 ** _Oh, I want something just like this_**

 ** _I want something just like this_**

 _"My perfect relationship is something just like this, like the way we are"_

Annabeth couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. Percy was every girls' dream and he doesn't know it. He was kind, he was caring, he was brave, he was loyal, and he was good-looking. Powers aside, what did those superheroes have against Percy?

She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world. Percy was hers, she was Percy's. She got to see his everyday life, the simple things he did. She got to witness his mistakes, his flaws, his kindness, his vulnerable side.

Those other girls will never feel the strong but gentle arms of Percy. The way his lips would press onto hers, soft and salty. When they got into fights, he would always be the first one to apologize, even if it was clearly her fault. He would show that irresistible baby seal eyes of his that got her to agree with everything he says. Why would she want superheroes when she's got Percy?

 ** _I've been reading books of old_**

 ** _The legends and the myths_**

 ** _The testaments they told_**

 ** _The moon and its eclipse_**

 ** _And Superman unrolls_**

 ** _A suit before he lifts_**

 ** _But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_**

He has nothing to give her except his loyalty and love, no riches, no spectacular skill for her to show off to her friends, maybe except swimming, but he highly doubts that is a skill, it can be easily practiced by anybody.

He felt like he was the luckiest person the world. Annabeth was his, he was Annabeth's. He got to be with this heaven sent person.

Annabeth was amazing, smart, wonderful, beautiful, and unpredictable. She was his dream that came to life. Why would she want to be with him? She should be with someone smart, responsible, someone she can relate to, someone as perfect as her. He's none of those things, he wasn't smart, he wasn't responsible, he was clumsy, he was goofy, he was an idiot, and he's got nothing special to show her. He wasn't someone Annabeth can relate to, and he wasn't perfect like her.

 ** _She said, where'd you wanna go?_**

 ** _How much you wanna risk?_**

 ** _I'm not looking for somebody_**

 ** _With some superhuman gifts_**

 ** _Some superhero_**

 ** _Some fairytale bliss_**

 ** _Just something I can turn to_**

 ** _Somebody I can miss_**

 _"What did you see in me Annabeth? Aside from my sexiness, that I know you love, I'm nothing special, you deserve someone better"_

 _"You have all the traits I want in a guy, like those perfect boys they write in books, except better and much more real, when I was young I didn't like the princesses in the movies, they let the guy do the work for them, it made them seem weak, and the princes think they are so high just because of their status, we're not like that Percy, this is the kind of relationship I want"_

 ** _I want something just like this_**

 ** _I want something just like this_**

 ** _Oh, I want something just like this_**

 ** _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_**

 ** _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_**

 ** _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_**

 ** _Oh, I want something just like this_**

 ** _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_**

 ** _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_**

 ** _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_**

 _"You don't need to be a hero in books or movies to be someone special. You're special to me. You are special in general, and I mean that in a good way Seaweed Brain"_

 ** _Where'd you wanna go?_**

 ** _How much you wanna risk?_**

 ** _I'm not looking for somebody_**

 ** _With some superhuman gifts_**

 ** _Some superhero_**

 ** _Some fairytale bliss_**

 ** _Just something I can turn to_**

 ** _Somebody I can kiss_**

 ** _I want something just like this_**

 ** _Oh, I want something just like this_**

 ** _Oh, I want something just like this_**

 ** _Oh, I want something just like this_**

 ** _Oh, I want something just like this_**

 _"Wise Girl, I don't deserve you, I'm merely a normal guy, I can't give you anything, I don't live up to expectations, while you, you are wonderful, you are perfect, you are—"_ He was cut off by her lips.

He had a dazed look and a goofy smile when he said, _"Amazing"_

She chuckled and opened her eyes, her cheeks burning, _"Percy can't you see? I love you, you're worth just as much as those heroes, more even. I'm not looking for someone with special abilities. I don't want a prince, a fairytale. I want reality, I want you. I want somebody I can kiss"-Cue kiss- "Someone that's here in person. Someone that is good, someone who is kind, someone loyal, someone just like you Percy, and the most obvious reason, I love you."_

 _"I love you too Wise Girl, gods how lucky am I to get someone like you?"_

She smiled, " _I was thinking the same thing."_

 _"But seriously though, maybe in another universe, I'll be a hero, maybe I'll be a demigod, maybe a son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, I've always liked him, he seems cool, I'll go on quests like Hercules and I'd have really awesome powers, and I'll save the world from bad guys, maybe even a Titan"_

 _"And I'll be a daughter of Athena, I'll be your best friend, I'll help you in your quests, and I'll help you save the world Seaweed Brain"_

 **Soooo…. I hope you liked it, I'll write more songfics if you liked this one, leave a review, or request a song of you like, and should I make this one story, with different songs for each chapter or should I make different stories but one shots? Let me know what you think.**


End file.
